


I Live For You

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: @ravenousscorpian on Tumblr requested a fic featuring Evil Rick and her OC, Marcia. So, I used her comics that you can view here (https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/post/176890846840/evil-comic-lol-as-much-as-he-tried-he-just) and here (https://horrendouslylovely.tumblr.com/post/178517259471/thank-you-for-the-support-i-had-to-post-this-again) for inspiration.
Relationships: Evil Rick/Original Female Character, Evil Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I Live For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackscorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts).



> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“Let me in, princess. Please? I’ve got a surprise for you!” he shouted from behind my front door. He’d been standing out there on my porch for at least 20 minutes and I was actually beginning to feel bad for him. 

Unlocking the deadbolt, I cracked the door just enough to peek with one eye. He immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, his wide smile stretching the deforming scar across his lips. Allowing my eye to rove his form, I noticed a red stain at the bottom of his lab coat, spattered across the front and almost entirely coating the left arm. 

“Have you been killing people again?” I asked, double checking that the chain lock was securely in place. 

“No,” he lied. I moved to shut the door on him and he quickly shoved his foot in the crack. “Yes! Okay – yes. But, not really ‘people’. And, they deserved it.”

Whether or not _that_ was a lie, I couldn’t be sure. Regardless, I spied a white box, also covered in blood, clutched in his hand and became increasingly curious.

“What’s in the box?”

“It’s the – your surprise, baby.” Then, with a cheesy flourish, he opened the box and tilted it slightly to give me a view of its contents. “Tada! It’s the heart of a mowlerflurpio!” When I continued to stare through the crack, deadpan, he continued, “When a mate wants the hand of a lady, he brings her the heart of an enemy to win her own.”

“So, that’s who you killed?”

“Uh huh,” he replied, growing hopeful that he’d actually managed to impress me. “For you, my princess. Please let me in?”

I rolled my eyes in response, hoping he could see with his limited vantage.

Then, suddenly remembering that I wasn’t alone, a devilish grin spread smoothly across my teeth. Admittedly, life had been a bit boring the last few weeks and, as much as Rick annoyed me, I was itching for a little drama.

“I don’t know,” I hedged, opening the door just a bit wider to allow him a small glimpse of the sexy nighty adorning my form. Always so observant, his eyes widened as his face fell slack – an expression of arousal I knew all too well. “I brought someone home with me last night and I’m not ready to kick him out. Maybe you can come back tomorrow or something.”

The shift in his demeanor was swift and violent and I just managed to slide the chain lock from its track and jump to the side a nanosecond before his boot clad foot made contact with the door.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Rick roared as he stomped through my foyer and up the stairs with me practically skipping behind. When he reached my bedroom, the man sleeping in my bed had already begun to stir. But, before he could react, Rick had grabbed his ankles and forcefully pulled him from the bed to land with a loud thud on the hardwood floor. And, before _I_ knew it, Rick had straddled the man’s prone form and had a gigantic knife pressed to his throat.

“What the fuck?!” the man screamed, obviously still disorientated. He was completely nude and his hair was disheveled — his bloodshot eyes wide and wild with terror. 

Shit, what was his name? Jack? John? Eh, who cares…

“You — y-y-you think you can fuck _my girl_ , huh?” Rick growled, lowering his face until it was mere centimeters from the other man’s nose. When he began to struggle and Rick pressed the knife directly on his jugular, I figured it was time to intervene.

“Just relax, uhh — Jack? He _will_ kill you.”

“My name’s Jake!”

“Ohh, _yeah!_ ” I said with a laugh. “I knew it was something with a ‘J’.”

“ _Argh!_ ” Rick roared, clearly annoyed with our brief interaction. “Don’t fucking talk to her!” He pushed the knife deeper – a small drop of blood welling under the blade – while ramming one of his knees directly into Jake’s unprotected testicles. Jake cried out in agony, his voice pitched comically high. However, I was already getting bored.

“Just get rid of him,” I said, waving my hand in a dismissive manner when Rick whipped his head in my direction. With his signature evil grin that always managed to make me a little wet, no matter how much I hated to admit it, he pulled his portal gun from inside his lab coat and shot a swirling green void on the floor next to them. 

“Wha — what the fuck is _that?!_ ” Jake screamed seconds before Rick sprung to his feet and kicked him into the portal leading to who-the-fuck cares. Jake’s pathetic screams could be faintly heard as the portal constricted and closed with a snapping pop.

“Well, that was fun,” I quipped sarcastically, twirling a lock of hair around my fingers as Rick stalked toward me – wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me close before I could attempt to flee. 

“Why are you being such a bad girl – such a tease, humm?” he purred in my ear as I weakly attempted to wiggle away. “I-I-I came by to see my beautiful girl and she’s got some idiot – some loser in her bed.”

“I’m not your girl,” I said, defiant. “I hate you and you know it.”

“Then why are your panties so wet, sweetheart?” Without warning, one of his large hands snaked under my nightly and cupped my pussy. However, it wasn’t clothed, as he had obviously expected. “Oh fuck, princess. You’re _soo_ naughty,” he cooed, pressing one slender finger between my folds as he pulled me flush against him and latched his mouth to the junction of my neck and shoulder. And, I silently cursed my traitorous body when he discovered that I was, indeed, practically dripping wet.

“How can you even be sure that’s for you? Maybe I’d just fucked him before you decided to barge in.”

“No – no way, baby. I _know_ how you look when you – y-y-you’re freshly fucked.”

I scoffed and tried again to push him away. Although, this attempt was just a little bit weaker than the last as he resumed his undivided attention to the most sensitive areas of my neck and shoulder. And, when I felt his lips spread across my skin as he grinned in victory, I gave in with an exasperated and over exaggerated sigh.

“Fine. But, make it quick. I have lunch plans and I won’t be late.”

“You’re givin’ me –” he quickly checked his watch “– three hours? I – I think I can work with that.” His voice had already grown raspy with lust as he guided me to my bed, his grubby hands pawing at my nighty. “Let – lemme take this off. Please?”

“No!” I practically shouted, shoving him away once more. He was beginning to push the envelope way too far and I wouldn’t stand for it. “You know our deal, Rick. Clothes on. No feelings. Same as always – this means nothing.”

“Uh huh. What – whatever you say, princess,” he appeased, watching me intently as I positioned myself on the bed. And, then he was next to me, on top of me, all around me, consuming me. 

“Oh, Rick. Please don’t…” I sighed as he parted my thighs and settled himself between them. He was already painfully hard and I gasped as he rocked his hidden erection against my bare pussy, slicking his dark slacks with my juices. He peppered kisses across every square inch of skin within his reach while allowing his hands to aimlessly roam my stomach, ribs and tits above the silk fabric of my nighty. “Rick, stop taking your time!” I whined, wiggling like a mad thing – dying for more friction. 

“When I get you like this, it – it’s not something I wanna rush,” he replied, rising slightly to unbuckle his belt and loosen his fly with one hand as the other slithered its way down my body and between my thighs. Then, capturing my lips in a kiss that my initial instinct was to pull away from, I thanked my lucky stars that I had refrained when he swallowed my desperate moans the moment the warm pads of his calloused fingers made contact with my clit.

“Ah, Rick!” I cried the moment he broke the kiss and insistently pushed two digits deep inside my aching pussy. 

He finger fucked me. Hard. All the while, his eyes latched to my face – no doubt cataloging my every reaction for future manipulation as the lewd squelching noises filled the atmosphere to mingle with my moans and sighs of pleasure.

“Oh, Marcia,” he cooed. My name dripping from his lips made my skin crawl while simultaneously causing my cunt to clench violently around his fingers – the combination bringing me dangerously close to the edge. “You – y-you look so beautiful like this.” He peppered kisses to my forehead and cheeks before continuing, his voice laced with the honey tone that seemed to be reserved for me and me alone. “Can you cum for me, my princess?”

And, I did – my cunt sending wave after wave of bliss throughout my body with each aching contraction while he continued to slowly drag his fingers across that perfect spot until there was nothing left.

“I can never get enough of your taste, sweetheart,” Rick groaned, bringing me back to earth just in time to witness him lapping the product of my orgasm from his palm and wrist. Shivering in a mixture of renewed arousal and disgust, I attempted to play coy – tipping my head to the side with a yawn. “Oh, don’t try to ignore it, baby,” he said while pulling his thick cock from the confines of his trousers. “I know you love it.”

My eyes halted mid-roll in response to his utter arrogance when the hot, blunt tip of his dick pressed forward to breach my entrance. Gritting my teeth and screwing my fists in the sheets, I prepared myself for the initial sting that was sure to follow. Because, I had to give credit where credit was due – Rick’s cock was huge and he knew exactly how to use it. However, when a full ten seconds ticked by with no movement whatsoever, I cracked one eye to see him smirking down on me. 

“Beg me, if you want this,” he growled, pressing forward just enough to tease. 

“ _Ahh!_ ” I cried when the delicious pressure receded. “Rick, stop playing!” I tried my hardest to sound menacing while suppressing the desperate pants dying to escape my lungs. 

“Tell me, baby,” he said, swooping one of my thighs up and over his shoulder – his voice gruff but tender in a way that set my senses alight. “Beg me.”

But, I knew this game. And, I knew when I’d lost.

“ _Fuck me!_ ” I growled, clutching the lapels of his filthy, blood stained lab coat and yanking him down until the tips of our noses touched. 

“As you wish,” he purred, curling his long body over my prone form as he slammed his cock home. And, fuck me, he did – just the way he knew I liked and just the way that no one else ever has. For, Rick – who was rough, utterly unfeeling and downright evil to nearly every person in existence – was, surprisingly, an incredibly passionate and generous lover.

“Marcia – ohh princess,” he moaned, pressing his forehead to mine – forcing intense eye contact that was uncomfortably intimate. I screwed my eyes shut, willing the knot in my stomach to unfurl and attempted to concentrate on the incredible sensation of his cock ramming my g-spot again and again. And, as the tension began to rise higher and higher, I imagined him as someone else – as the soft and sweet alternative that never randomly murdered people and rescued injured bunnies and was entirely too good for the likes of me.

“Oh Rick… I’m gonna cum. Oh god!”

“No, no. Not yet,” he panted. His face was now firmly pressed to my neck and I shivered as his humid breath washed over my heated flesh. 

“Wha – I’m so close. Don’t stop!” I cried as he stilled seconds before wedging his arms between my back and the mattress and shifting us both upright.

My eyes flew open and I gasped. In this new position, his cock burrowed so deep that it took my breath away. I felt Rick shift slightly below me, the movements sending shock waves from my cunt to each and every nerve ending and I trembled uncontrollably. Still wrapped in his arms – chest to chest – he perched his chin on my shoulder and whispered directly into my ear –

“I’m gonna make you scream.”

And, before I could scoff and spit the brattiest phrase I could muster, his hands positioned themselves on each of my ass cheeks, lifted me up the length of his thick shaft and forcefully slammed me back down.

My vision went dark around the edges as white spots erupted and bloomed in the middle and he lifted and slammed me down again with equal force and I screamed. And, I screamed. And, I screamed.

“Yes, yesss. That’s it,” he hissed before briefly trapping my earlobe between his teeth. “This – t-t-this is what you need, sweetheart. And, I – I’m the only one who can give it to you.” 

“Yes, Rick! Oh god – _oh my god!_ ” What use was there in denying it when my body was literally putty in his hands – when I knew in this very moment that I would be revisiting this particular encounter the next time I touched myself alone in the dark.

“Now, cum for me, princess.” 

Punctuating the phrase of my undoing with one final forceful slam, Rick shuddered and groaned as my pussy enclosed his cock in a death grip before releasing in a flood that neither of us had expected – the pleasure so all encompassing that the entire world seemed to fade out as it pulsed through me.

“Oh fuck, baby. Did – did you just squirt?! Holy fuck – fuckin’ shit…”

In the absence of my verbal reply – as if I had the brain capacity in that very moment – Rick continued to bounce my limp body on his dick, chasing his own release. His moans became aggressive grunts which formed the shape of my name until he exploded, searing hot, inside me – his grunts morphing into pathetic whines that made me cringe as I came back to my senses.

“Ugh, Rick. It’s done. I’m done,” I said, untangling and extracting myself from this man that I absolutely despised. I suppressed a gag as the inevitable gush of wetness signaled the blessed end to our coupling.

“As much as you hate me –” Rick panted while flopping on his back, “– I live for you.”

**_The End._ **


End file.
